Minerva reçoit la prophétie
by Mlle Millie
Summary: [Traduction - OS] Que se serait-il passé si Dumbledore ne s'était pas senti très bien le soir où il avait son entretien avec Trelawney, et avait envoyé la directrice adjointe à sa place ?


_Me voilà avec une deuxième traduction ! :)_

_Disclaimer__ : Rien ne m'appartient, l'univers à Rowling, et l'histoire est à _**_witowsmp_**_, que vous pouvez trouvez dans mes favoris sous le titre "_**_Minerva Gets the Prophecy"_**_._

_Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

.

\- Minerva, dit Albus Dumbledore, connu comme le plus grand sorcier du siècle, et le seul que craignait Vous-Savez-Qui. Je crois que mon âge est en train de me rattraper. Je suis assez fatigué ce soir, mais j'ai un rendez-vous dans une chambre à la Tête de Sanglier pour interroger un candidat pour le poste de Divination.

\- Divination ? Pourquoi ne laissez-vous pas simplement tomber le cours ? Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est plutôt une matière nébuleuse.

Un soupçon de sourire apparut sur le vieux visage du directeur tandis que ses yeux scintillaient de nouveau.

\- Je songe sérieusement à envisager cette possibilité, mais ce serait être impoli que de refuser d'interroger cette personne. Sa grand-mère était une voyante de renommée mondiale.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

\- En tout cas, Minerva, si vous consentiez à rencontrer cette candidate, Sybille Trelawney, je vous en serais très reconnaissant.

Elle accepta en soupira.

\- Cela me donnera une occasion de faire un peu de shopping à Pré-au-Lard.

.

.

C'est ainsi que la Directrice Adjointe McGonagall se retrouva assise dans une pièce avec la femme la plus timbrée qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée, essayant de trouver une manière polie de l'arrêter.

\- Je suis désolée, Mrs Trelawney, mais le Directeur et moi sommes plus susceptibles de retirer la Divination du programme d'étude de Poudlard.

Trelawney sembla affolée et insultée.

\- Laisser tomber l'art noble ? Comment pouvez-vous suggérer… je vois de grands périls dans votre future, peut-être même le Sinistros.

Sybille sembla soudain effrayée.

\- Oui ! Le Sinistros va croiser votre chemin.

Les oreilles de Minerva rougirent tandis qu'elle pinça ses lèvres. Elle faisait de son mieux pour contenir son tempérament Écossais.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit... comme vous l'avez dit, les élèves ont le don, ou ne l'ont pas. Je ne voudrais donc pas que les élèves perdent leur temps…

\- Développer son troisième œil n'est PAS une perte de temps ! Je vois que vous n'êtes pas ouverte à l'au-delà. Votre aura n'a jamais été sensible à la -être que je devrais prendre des apprentis qui sauront apprécier mon expertise.

\- Faites-le, dit Minerva en se levant de la table.

Soudain, Trelawney se raidit et commença à parler avec une voix venue d'un autre monde.

\- Celui qui a le pouvoir…

\- Balivernes ! Femme, voulez-vous arrêter ? cria Minerva tandis que la voyante continuait de parler.

\- … il sera né lorsque…

\- Vos entourloupes minables ne me tromperont pas ! Je sais reconnaître une tentative de fraude quand j'en vois une !

\- … le marquera…

\- Passez une bonne journée !

Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit un ancien élève de Serpentard, qui selon la rumeur, avait rejoint Vous-Savez-Qui. Il était vêtu tout en noir, comme pour correspondre à sa chevelure graisseuse et était en train d'écouter à la porte. Elle le gifla.

\- Severus Rogue ! Que pensiez-vous faire ? Écouter mes conversations privées avec la plus grande arnaqueuse que j'ai jamais rencontrée ? Vous devriez avoir honte de vous ! cria-t-elle en l'attrapant par une oreille et le traînant en bas des escaliers, au grand amusement des autres clients. Qu'est-ce que vous vous attendiez à entendre ?

\- Mais… Professeur, je n'étais pas…

\- J'ai assez entendu de mensonges ce soir ! Je devrais appeler le Ministère ! Ils sauront quoi faire de vous !

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit-il en s'étant enfin détaché de sa prise. J'allais partir.

Il claqua la porte du pub, déçu de n'avoir rien entendu à signaler à son maître et ayant été humilié par la directrice de Gryffondor.

Plus tard dans la soirée, McGonagall annonça à Dumbledore que Trelawney était une arnaqueuse complète, sans donner les détails de leur conversation.

.

* * *

.

_C'est certain qu'après cela, bien des choses vont changer xD_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des remarques, tant sur l'histoire que sur la traduction !_


End file.
